


Drunkenness

by ultraintrovertedgryffindor



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Drunkenness, F/M, Fluff, Originally Posted on Tumblr, POV First Person, based on a dream I had once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28672245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultraintrovertedgryffindor/pseuds/ultraintrovertedgryffindor
Relationships: Tobias Forge/Reader
Kudos: 1





	Drunkenness

Never in my life have I been drunk before. I felt embarrassed, even though I know it’s nothing to be embarrassed about. Plenty of people never get drunk or even drink in their whole lives.

But just this once, I want to know what it’s like.

But I also wanted to do it in a safe environment with someone I trusted. I wasn’t going to just go to some random party or bar just to possibly get roofied by some douchebag. I wanted to be smart about this.

Luckily, my friend Tobias was just the kind of person I wanted to share this experience with. I trusted him and I knew I wouldn’t have to worry about him judging me. I did ask him a couple days ago and thankfully he was down to drink with me.

Hopefully, I’m not going to be a mad or sad drunk or something and make a fool of myself. Now that would be embarrassing no matter how close we were.

So, the plan was set. Tobias would come over tonight, bringing some of his alcohol to let me try, and I was going to try to have a good time.

Hearing the doorbell ring, I immediately rushed to greet who I expected to be at the door.

I grinned when I opened the door to see Tobias, dressed up in his usual black leather jacket and holding a paper bag full of different types of alcohol in his arms.

“Hey!” I greeted him. “Come in, come in!” I motioned for him to walk into my house.

I smiled and rubbed my hands together excitedly when I heard the loud clanking noises produced from the bottles. Oh, tonight’s gonna be fun.

I followed Tobias into the kitchen where he set all the bottles out on display on the counter. My eyes widened when I saw a bottle of whiskey that read Jim Beam.

I hope he brought that for him...

I’ve drank before, just never got drunk. I’ve tried whiskey before, specifically Jack Daniels, and it’s the grossest thing I’ve ever tasted in my life. I don’t think I’ll partake in that again. 

“Wow, that’s a lot of alcohol.” I chuckled nervously.

Tobias smiled slightly. “Well, I know you don’t have that much experience with alcoholic beverages. So I though, why not let you try some. Maybe you’ll find one that you’ll come back to.”

I laughed. “Yeah, maybe. I hope all that wasn’t expensive! I wasn’t really expecting you to buy all that...”

He just shook his head. “If you’re going to do this, you gotta do it right. Plus, you really think I was going to let you drink from the collection back at my house?” He joked.

“Hmm, I suppose not.”

I sat down on a stool next to the counter as Tobias poured the first drink. “Let’s start you off easy. Corona.” He slid over the cup of beer.

I almost scoffed. “That’s nothing. Corona’s not that bad.” I took a hold of the cup and brought the bitter tasting liquid up to my lips. It didn’t burn nearly as bad as when I tried whiskey. I was kind of surprised that I didn’t even cringe.

Tobias smirked and narrowed his eyes. “Okay then. I’ll have to give you something stronger.” He grabbed another bottle and started to make a special drink while I was trying to down my beer.

“What are making?” I asked.

“Peach Schnapps.”

“Wait, doesn’t that have vodka in it?” I gulped.

“Yup, but don’t worry. It’s not all vodka. It has orange and raspberry juice in it. Like fifteen percent.”

“Oh...well, that doesn’t sound too bad.”

He finished making the drink and handed it over after stirring the drink around.

I cautiously sniffed it. It still smelled like vodka, but I could also smell the juice. I took a sip. It wasn’t bad either. The vodka still overpowered the juice, but it didn’t burn.

After a few more taste tests, I finally started to feel a buzz. Then Tobias poured a little bit of whiskey into a cup, making me feel a little nervous again.

“Eh, I don’t think I’ll like this...” I frowned.

Tobias smiled again. “It’s sweet. It’s not like Jack Daniels. Trust me.”

I sighed. “Oh, alright.”

I reluctantly brought the whiskey up to my lips. I coughed when it traveled down my throat. It burned, but Tobias was right. “It is sweet.” I coughed.

He chuckled. “See?”

I downed the rest of it and handed the cup back to Tobias. “Refill, please.”

After a few minutes, Tobias and I were on my couch watching a movie while I was still drinking. He was drinking too, but he wasn’t here to get drunk. He basically had the role of designated caregiver.

Drinking has made me feel a warm feeling in my body, and my face felt warm. My eyes felt heavy. I felt sleepy, but I didn’t want to be.

Eventually, my brain tuned out the movie that was playing on the TV and my head started to lean to the side. I almost expected to fall over onto the couch, but Tobias’ shoulder stopped me from doing so.

Tobias chuckled softly, making me blush. “Tired suddenly, huh?”

“Mhm.” I hummed, snuggling closer to him. “Guess I’m a sleepy drunk.” I giggled and looked up to him, seeing him smiling down at me.

“Guess I did my job?”

I nodded and reached my hand up to run my fingers through his hair, ultimately ruining his perfect quiff. “You have nice hair.” I slurred.

“Yeah, you’re tipsy.” He chuckled.

I yawned and pressed my cheek against his shoulder once again, soon becoming too tired to even open my eyes.

I was confused when I felt Tobias stand up from the couch, but then blushed again when he put his arms underneath my back and legs, picking me up and holding me in his arms,

Even with my eyes closed, I could tell he was walking up the stairs and into my bedroom. He gently laid me down on my bed, and it felt more comfy than usual, making me sigh in contentment.

I felt him pull my comforter over me and gently stroked my cheek.

I opened my eyes to see him looking down at me with a soft smile, I smiled back.

“Have a good night, Y/N.”

Tobias started to walk away, but I quickly grabbed his wrist. He turned to me, confused. “Stay?” I asked.

If it wasn’t dark in my room, I would’ve been able to see Tobias was blushing.

He sighed. “How could I say no to you?” He chuckled.

Tobias quickly kicked off his shoes and shrugged off his jacket, and then got under the covers and wrapping his arms around me, pulling me close to him.

I smiled as I laid my head on his chest, his heartbeats lulling me to sleep.


End file.
